


Will I See You Again?

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A play on Before Sunrise, Canadian Shane Madej, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Ryan Bergara is a sweetheart, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej-Centric, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, or the basic idea of it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Shane Madej hated moving.Absolutely loathed it.So when his boss asked him to move from Canada all the way to Los Angeles, he was understandably pissed.So he tried to make the best of this unfortunate situation.Shane asked strangers on the street to spend the night with him just walking around the city.Thank God someone said yes.Shane didn't know if he wouldn't fall in love though.After all, Ryan Bergara is the prettiest stranger he's ever had the fortune of meeting.





	Will I See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fic inspired by Before Sunrise.  
> It starts out a little sad, but I promise it gets happier.

Shane hated moving.

Absolutely  _ hated _ it.

So when he was asked to transfer to America, specifically Los Angeles, he was upset.

 

“You want me to do  _ what? _ ” his voice sounded almost strangled.

“You heard what I said, Madej, move to LA or be fired. Take your pick.” His manager said, obviously annoyed with Shane’s resistance. 

 

What boss wouldn’t be, though?

 

Shane ran his hands through his hair. 

He lived in Canada, had all his life and the thought of ever leaving his home sounded crazily stupid.

 

But he needed this job.

 

“Fine. I’ll take it,” He sighed, hands falling back down around his sides, “When do I need to leave?”.

  
  


Shane blew on his coffee, hands wrapped tightly around the cup.

 

January, he had been asked to move in the middle of January.

 

Assholes.

 

He looked over his balcony at all the buildings he recognized.

The Timmies he liked, his mom's house, the library he was at a lot.

 

It felt weird to leave it.

 

The whole city was white and blue and grey, bringing out the reds and greens of Christmas lights still up.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Shane would miss this place. Even if it got terribly hot in summer and freezing in the winter.

 

Shane took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Shane, are you okay?” Sara called out, loud above the silence of the town.

He turned around and went back inside, setting down his mug and smiling, “Yeah, you?”.

Sara nodded and frowned, picking up Shane's cat and hugging him close.

“I'm gonna miss you.” She said and Shane wrapped her up in a hug, setting his chin on her head.

“I'll come back, I promise. And besides, it's more likely I'd stay with you than family.” He smiled as he talked, feeling Sara grin, tucked against his chest.

 

The cat squirmed and jumped down out of Sara’s arms, pushing the two closer together.

Shane felt Sara hold onto the back of his sweater and he wasn't going to lie, he blinked fast for a little while, holding on as tight as he could.

 

They did that again at the airport before Shane left after everything else was done and all the goodbyes were said.

 

Shane wanted to cry as he walked through security, taking off his jacket and shoes, taking out his key and phone and putting them on the tray.

He would not cry in front of the security officer.

He would not cry in front of the security officer.

He wouldn't cry in front- oh who gave a damn, anyway?

 

Shane didn't cry at all during the entire flight.

He didn't feel anything at all.

 

Shane's thumb pressed the home button on his phone, opening the lock screen to show Helen and Sara together, happy.

 

He smiled at the picture. It was hard not to.

 

The two girls were sitting together, arms around each other's shoulders and smiling.

 

The screen went dark and Shane's face fell soon after.

 

Shane's body was pressed up into the wall, sitting on the floor at the gate. 

He wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask?

 

Shane closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, waiting for his flight to be called.

  
  


Shane felt someone sit down next to him, not too close though.

He opened his eyes to see a blonde man 

with shockingly blue eyes.

 

The man had his knees tucked up to his chest, head resting on them as he texted someone.

 

He was smiling at what Shane supposed was a response, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Shane snuck a glance at the person the blonde man was talking to.

 

_ Steven _ .

 

Huh.

 

Shane looked around again.

 

Parents with their children.

 

A couple who just got married.

 

A person with their friend hanging onto each other for dear life.

 

Shane closed his eyes and settled against the wall again.

  
  


Shane spent the first week in LA alone in his apartment unpacking boxes of stuff all alone.

 

He didn't feel like doing anything at all, which wasn't surprising. 

 

Shane never really felt like doing anything.

 

So he called Sara and Helen again, talking about everything and nothing with them. Asking how the cat was doing, Asking how they were. Laughing at how much snow had fallen and melted and fallen again since he’d left.

 

He fell asleep holding the phone.

  
  


_ 3.27 am  _

 

**Sara** : ask a stranger on a date

 

**Sara** : like in before sunrise

  
**Sara** : that's how we met helen remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the second one is on its way soon.
> 
> How has no one wrote Canadian!Shane yet?


End file.
